


Puppy Teeth

by saawinchester



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable Kid, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Aunty El, Aunty Max, Billy loves his naughty kid, Billy swears, Dad Billy, M/M, Mpreg, Naughty pup, Omega Steve Harrington, Other tags to be added, Papa Steve, Parent Billy, Parents Harringrove, Protective Billy, Protective Steve, Protective Uncles and Aunts, Pups, Teen Pregnancy, Uncle Dustin, Uncle Lucas - Freeform, Uncle Mike - Freeform, Uncle Will, Unsafe Sex, Young Parents Steve and Billy, cute kid, funny fic, posturing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Steve was only 17 when Billy got him pregnant. A year later and the boys are young parents to a beautiful, little alpha son.A kid that likes to annoy his big bad alpha daddy, and, craves the attention of his sweet, caring omega papa. He even got his uncles Dustin, Mike, Will, and Lucas and aunts El and Max, wrapped around his little paws.Follow Cory William Harrington-Hargrove’s life of puppy mischief and fun.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 28
Kudos: 364





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm finally doing it. My first Harringrove Fic! I have so many ideas that I'd like to put down in writing, but, yeah I just couldn't find the words. So, I decided i'll try with a small cute fic. 
> 
> I'd like to make known that English isn't my first language, so please excuse the mistakes. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy. I have kept it at one chapter, but, if you wish for me to write more, please do let me know.

Billy had Cory in one arm, drooling onto his nice red shirt (which he was so not thrilled about), while, Steve held prisoner his other hand, threaded fingers into his. They were doing some groceries shopping, at Hawkins Supermarket, because, their little mischief of an alpha, Cory, had decided to somehow, Houdini his way into the pantry and test his puppy teeth on anything/everything he could grab. He even slipped the safety off the fridge and clawed out all that was in it- spilling a great amount of milk onto the floorboards.

The little alpha left the kitchen in an entire mess.

The kid was only one!

Billy, was not a calm alpha. His nasty reputation for fights and troublemaking spoke for itself.

Whenever he discovered his sons mess, nearly every damn morning, he had to somehow contain himself. His jaw would drop of course, as he stood and surveyed the chaotic kitchen scene he had woken up to, then, he would clench his fists and jaw tight, gritting out, “Cory!”

The tiny alpha would continue to sit on his pudgy cute furry butt (in a puddle of milk), a torn packet of oats dangling from his mouth, growling up at Billy- and damn was there a smirk behind that growl. The kid knew that he had made a mess and didn’t have an ounce of guilt (no matter how small) on his little wolf face, and, apparently, he was not afraid of his broad chested, big alpha daddy.

Jesus Christ! The kid was a miniature version of him!

What the hell had he and Steve created!?

Billy could feel himself slipping into dangerous territory. He didn’t want to lose control and end up hurting his son, so he did what he always did, when he felt himself slipping. He called for the papa patrol. “Steve!”

He could hear the distant reply of his mate, “Coming babe!”

Then, his eyes were back on Cory’s identical blue eyes. The kid had the audacity to narrow his eyes and stare him down, not stirring one bit from Billy’s hardened gaze _. Fucking hell! The nerve of this little shit!_

Steve came humming in- to whatever song was in his head. Of course, the omega, Billy’s mate, had suddenly halted in his steps, smile dropping and a loud gasp flying out of his mouth, as he took in the scene before him.

This time, Billy smirked at his bug eyed kid, who was looking at papa like he knew he had done something very naughty. _Yup! Kid was going to so face the wrath of papa._

Steve had his hands on hips, disapproving eyes at his pup, “Cory William Hargrove! What did papa and daddy say about keeping away from the pantry and fridge!?”

Of course their kid decided to drop the torn packet of oats, puppy eyes in full swing (yeah note to self: slap Dustin upside the head, the next time he runs into him, for teaching his kid the whole puppy eye thing). The little alpha pup even drooped his ears, and released a series of pitiful whines. _That was it! He knew Steve was an all softy._ Steve’s disappointed look slowly softened. He watched his mate crouch down, arms out and hands open, “Come here, sweetheart. You need a shower, come on.”

Billy watched in disbelief as Steve cradled their pup into his arms. Steve talking so gently to the little alpha, “Going into the pantry and fridge. Biting and tearing at things is not ok. Good pups don’t do such naughty things.” Steve bounced Cory in his arms, “Now, let’s get you cleaned up, then we can go visit the grocery store.” The kid gave a little responding yip.

His sons blue eyes met his amused ones. The kid smirked. Billy couldn’t help it, “Your kid is a demon. I swear!”

Steve shoots him an unimpressed look, cradling their pup even closer. “Our kid, Billy! And, our baby is the sweetest angel! Just ask Dustin and the nerds!”

Billy rolled his eyes, as Steve walked away with their kid, shouting over his shoulder, “And, clean your sons mess, Billy.”

Billy groaned.

Fucking hell!

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your responses to the previous chapter. I decided to add another chapter in! I hope you enjoy the adorableness!

Cory had his moments.

It was only natural that he butt heads with other alphas (particularly, with his alpha daddy). Billy knew that, so, he wasn’t really surprised whenever his son tried to posture. It was kind of adorable how the little kid strut around- in his one year old pup form mind you- chest out, head high, tail up and feet wide (stomping and padding away).

Honestly, kid always had this challenge in his eyes whenever he stared Billy down. Billy’s alpha within, wanted to rise to the occasion and show the _puny_ alpha who’s boss around here- and at times he did- playing into his sons game. It was funny when he saw his sons eyes bug out, looking up at him with a mixture of awe and slight fear, as his eyes took in his daddy’s massive black wolf form (standing high, mighty and proud above his tiny alpha pup form).

Mhmm. _Who’s the boss now?_ He refused to smile- all serious and shit.

The kid was learning just where he fit in the Hargrove family (Below his alpha daddy’s rank).

Then, _Steve_ had to have _perfect_ timing! Definitely spoiling Billy’s lessons for his pup.

_How?_

Well, here were Billy and Cory posturing in the living room- then, Steve, had to appear out of nowhere, carrying a basket of clean laundry, and, dropping it, with an exasperated sigh, onto the nearby dining table. Of course, his mate turned to them, raising a brow at their posturing wolves, before he huffed and said (or more so demanded), “Billy! Stop flaunting and come fold the laundry!”

 _What!?_ Both, he and his son’s eyes were directed at Steve. Cory was looking back and forth between him and his papa’s stare off, while, he was just glaring (feeling betrayed) at Steve. _Like hello! Alphas didn’t fold the laundry! Particularly, not the alpha of the house!_

Steve being Steve (all unimpressed and shit) said with hands on his hips, voice much more firm and snappy, “Billy Hargrove, DON’T you give me that ‘ _I’m the alpha of the house and I don’t fold clothes look’!_ You get your butt here and do as you’re told!”

Shit! He felt his ears- without his control- instinctively droop back, tail ducking between his meaty legs, and fuck him, a whine was torn out from within the very depths of his chest. No alpha liked to face their omega mate’s wrath. _Uh! He was so losing his funk!_

He nodded in submission to the orders of his stern looking omega mate. That’s when he heard a tiny snort from below his massive chest. _Uh! Fuck him!_ He had forgotten about the little alpha. He looked down, wolf eyes catching his son’s unmistakable smirk and teasing eyes (kid sitting on his furry butt, head high at his dad).

 _The kid was learning!_ He was learning that his big bad alpha daddy wasn’t the boss in this household. _Nope! Papa was!_

_Steve made him look like a damn Chihuahua!_

Oh for fucks sake! Damn it Steve!

**

Ok, so he and Cory had their moments. Mostly, Cory loved to cuddle with his papa. However, there were times his baby would come seeking Billy for comfort.

Billy wasn’t the cuddle type. He either had to be forced into cuddling (which Steve was a master of) or he had to really deeply want to cuddle.

And, his son, wagging his tiny shaggy tail, whining and looking all does eyed- was all he needed to convince his big alpha dad for a snuggle. Of course, Billy was hardly ever is his wolf form whilst at home (preferring his perfectly sculptured human form), so, he gives in with a sigh and roll of his eyes, reaching down, carrying his pup and heading over to the sofa where they could snuggle and just lay there.

God forbid the nerds find out he actually craved or enjoyed his sons furry pup form snuggled into his broad chest. _There goes his machismo!_

Cory always buried his little head into Billy’s neck, sniffing his scent in. The little one would yawn and fall asleep on his chest- light snores being torn out of the little alpha. Snores that Billy himself would find lulling him into a peaceful sleep.

And, that’s how Steve captured a secret photo of Billy and Cory snuggled and sound asleep on the sofa. That’s how the nerds found out- via photo- of just how tender Billy could be with his pup.

Billy shot a shy Steve an unimpressed look, as Dustin waved the photo in front of his face, saying, “You’re such a softy underneath all that anger- Hargrove. I have proof!”

Steve had the audacity to shrug, “I couldn’t resist taking a shot babe. It was too cute!”

_Yeah, cute and Billy, did not blend well!_

But, deep inside, Billy knew that he would snuggle his son again in a heartbeat. Cory had his alpha daddy wrapped around his little paws- and somehow, Billy felt that the kid knew it.

Little shit!

_Adorable little shit!_

Uh! Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear from you (if you like the fic) and I appreciate your kudos. Thank you so much all! 
> 
> Let me know if you wish for me to write more :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non descriptive mentions of past child abuse. Please take heed!

“Cory! What the hell did you do to my shoes!” 

“LANGUAGE!” Steve called out from somewhere nearby.

Billy wasn’t really paying attention to his mates warning though. No! He was more preoccupied with the disastrous mess of what was once his shoes. Shredded. Cory has shredded his shoes to smithereens! He growled, inhaling deep breaths through his nostrils and blowing out through his mouth. _Calm yourself Billy. Calm yourself Billy. Calm yourself Billy._

There was a tiny pup growl from his feet, and when he looked down, he caught his kid, just in time, sinking his little puppy teeth into the sneakers he was currently wearing. Oh Jesus! He knew he couldn’t contain his anger much longer, calling out, “STEVE! YOU BETTER COME GET YOUR SON OR I SWEAR TO GOD I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’LL FUCKING DO!” He tried prying his shoes away from his sons mouth- still unsuccessful.

Billy was getting pissed off! 

Just as well, Steve came bounding into their bedroom, hands on hips and an extremely unimpressed look on his face. He would have looked menacing, if it had not been for his hair wrapped in a hairnet, paintbrush in one hand and stained overalls on. The omega was busy painting up the spare bedroom. 

Billy saw the streaks of dried paint on the omegas cheeks and snorted, “Were you painting the walls or yourself?” The narrowed eyes and the growl he received from Steve was enough to shut him up.

Steve said in an exasperated tone, “What is it now, Billy? And, how many times must I tell you to watch your language around our son!”

Billy rolled his eyes- now back to trying to pry his sneakers out of his sons mouth. He narrowed his eyes at his little one who stared him back- cheekily- still not letting go of the ankle of his shoe. “He’s YOUR son! Not mine right now!”

Steve spotted what their pup was doing and released a tired huff. “He is OUR son, Billy!” Steve snipped out, “Cory! Release daddy’s shoe right now!”

Just like that, Cory released Billy’s sneakers. The pudgy pup wagged his tail and scrambled over to paw at Steve’s feet. Those blue eyes stared up at Steve with such wonder and apology. Yup, Billy was right. Billy once again said, “Yup! Your kid is a demon!”

“OUR kid!” Steve picked up their son and held the little one up- so he could stare at the pup properly. “Now, Cory! Biting shoes isn’t nice! Do you understand papa?”

That little bugger wagged his tail lightly, whining and nodding. Those big eyes were enough to soften Steve’s heart. Billy watched his mate cradle his son to his chest, kissing the top of their pups furry head, “Oh sweetheart. You are learning.”

Billy folded his arms along his chest, “Babe! He ripped my shoes!” He gestured to the shredded boots.

Steve never likes it when Billy interrupts his moments with their pup, shooting the alpha a piercing unimpressed look. “He’s just a pup, Billy! We need to teach him right from wrong!”

Billy’s temper was flaring, “EXACTLY Steven!” Yeah, he usually used Steve’s full first name when he was on edge. He added, “He needs to be punished!” Somehow, those words sounded wrong to him too.

Steve was suddenly on the defensive- looking all protective papa bear. He cradled his son away from Billy, “He’s just a baby, Billy! Plus, he’s teething! He’s made a mistake and has been called out for it. Cory doesn’t need to be given any other forms of punishment! I WON’T ALLOW YOU TO HURT OUR SON!”

Wait! Hurt?

What the hell was Steve going on about?

Billy blurted in disbelief, “I will NEVER hurt our son, Steve! JESUS!” He ran his finger through his hair, blowing out an exasperated breath, “Why do you think I call you whenever I’m at the end of my rope? I’m talking about punishments like the naughty corner or whatever…not something physically, mentally, emotionally and verbally scarring! I’M NOT MY DAD! OK!”

He saw Steve’s defensive composure slip, only to be replaced by guilt. “I’m sorry Billy. I didn’t mean to imply that you’d intentionally hurt our son…like um- Neil did you.”

Billy would never ever lay a damn finger on his son, even if the kid destroyed every damn thing he owned. Sure he got pissed, but, he controlled himself. He reached out, anger suddenly flying out of him and combed his fingers through his pups fur, “I love this kid. I would rather die than hurt him.”

Steve moved into Billy, seeking the warmth of his alphas chest. He held their son between them, as Billy slipped an arm around his waist, laying a peck on his lips. Suddenly, Billy was forgetting all his kids mischief as his little one snuggled into his chest. His alpha purred warmly at the feel of its pup settling snuggly between both parents embrace. Christ he was turning into such a softy! 

Billy would never give this moment up for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you want me to write more chapters! 🙂


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Billy Hargrove, Human Cory Hargrove.
> 
> Warning: For use of homophobic language and child manhandling and/or abuse. Do not read if triggered easily!

It was one of those days that one and a half year old Cory William Hargrove preferred to be in his little human form. The kid was dressed in a white Mickey Mouse T-shirt, little denim jeans worn over a diaper, and black pair of sneakers that had white laces. 

Billy could see just how much his son took after him whenever he was in his pudgy human self. It was fascinating. And, Cory didn’t only take after Billy in looks but held the same personality type as him. The kid was a little ball of anger when he wanted to be, oozing stubbornness and a take no shit attitude. Of course that meant that the kid wasn’t afraid to provoke anyone- even if that person is a stranger.

Steve usually referred to Cory as ‘Billy Hargrove 2.0’.

Billy would scoff, “That’s not true.”

Steve rolls his eyes, “Apparently you’re blind.” 

Billy really wasn’t in the mood to argue seeing as they were in the farmers market collecting some produce. Bleh! He was an all meat guy and absolutely despised vegetables and fruits. Of course there was no getting past Steve though. His omega practically forced Billy to chomp on salads and fruits saying it was good for the immune system and overall health. Billy usually kept his retort of ‘wolves don’t need veggie’s and fruits to boost the immune system’ to himself, lest he face the wrath of his omega.

Billy’s eyes shifted to his son who was a few feet ahead of them, skipping and jumping playfully over the shortly cut grass. The kid was completely in his own world, squealing and giggling to himself- as if there was something the kid found amusing. He couldn’t help the small smile that pulled the corner of his lips as he watched his kid enjoy himself.

Billy turned his attention briefly to watch Steve receiving a few apples from a seller when his ears caught a tiny shriek. His alpha instincts immediately kicked in, his eyes shifting to where Cory had been playing. His hackles rose when he saw the scene before him. 

There was another alpha practically bent towards his little one. The man was at least Billy’s height and he had a hand hooked into the front of his sons shirt, lifting the little alpha slightly up so that the toes of his sneakers were barely scratching the ground. Billy also noticed that his alpha son wasn’t giving in to any fear, snarling at the man with eyes a menacing blue. 

Billy heard Steve gasp in fright, “Billy!”

Billy was already moving ahead, his protective side and anger kicking in. His voice boomed as he said, “Hey! Let go of my kid, you fuck!”

That seemed to distract the alpha, who let go of his sons shirt. Cory seemed to sense that he needed to keep safe and ran towards Steve who immediately scooped their son into his arms, holding him close and eyeing the other alpha with fear.

Yeah, Billy fucking hated seeing his mate on edge.

The other alpha barked, “That little shit needs to be taught how to fucking behave!”

Billy’s temper flared. He ignored Steve’s ‘Billy just leave it alone’ and squared off with the alpha. His clenched his fists by his sides, gritting out, “You don’t fucking get to lay your fucking hands on my kid, asshole!”

The alpha had the nerve to jab a finger into Billy’s chest. “He knocked my crate of apples down and then he kicked at it!”

Billy shoved the alpha back, “He’s one! It was an accident, so fucking cool your jets!”

God damnit! Billy itched to punch as the other alpha growled and eyed his kid menacingly which caused his little one to whine. He snarled and blocked the alphas view of his kid, “Piss off or I swear to fucking hell i’ll beat the shit out of you!”

“Oh yeah!” The alpha sneered. “Bring it on! Let’s show your son how much of a faggot his daddy really is!” The alpha spat out, “So that one day he knows he’ll grow into a faggot Just. Like. His. Daddy.”

Oh that was it! People could insult him, but not his damn pup. He raised his fist and was about to take a swing when he felt a solid grip of his forearm halting his blow. He saw the asshole alphas eyes widen and at the same time heard the familiar stern voice of the Hawkins Chief Of Police, “Let it go, kid! He ain’t worth that punch, plus it ain’t going to be great with you being locked up behind bars for the night.” Hopper whispered so only he could hear, “Think of your son who’s watching with fear.”

His son. 

That thought instantly calmed him. He found himself lowering his arm and stepping aside so he could see Hopper. He pointed to the alpha, who looked like he’d rather not be here after seeing the Chief, “He harassed my one year old pup, chief! He traumatized my kid! What are you going to do about it?”

Chief Hopper eyed the other alpha with unimpressed eyes. “So, I see you’re still up to no good, Anthony. You still looking for excuses to pick on little defenseless pups it seems. I think you’d better follow me to the station so we can have a little chat. The townsfolk are really tired of your assholery!”

“Chief I-“. The alpha wanted to say but found himself being immediately shut up by the chiefs response.

“We can do this the easy way or-“ Hopper pulled out the cuffs, dangling it in front of him, “Or we could do this the hard way.”

The alpha nodded and followed after the chief, aiming a sour look at Billy. Billy only smirked at the alpha. Yeah, serves you right fucktard!

**

Cory had been so spooked that the little alpha became clingy. Billy had no choice but to carry his kid as they continued their marketing. The alpha didn’t really mind, happy to hold his kid safely in his arms. His kid had his chin rested on his shoulder, silent and completely still. That kind of worried Billy seeing as this wasn’t his sons normal behavior. He laid a light peck onto the side of his child’s head, murmuring into the kids blonde hair, “Baby, what’s wrong. Hmm? Daddy’s here. Daddy won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Cory whimpered lightly and buried his face into Billy’s neck. Billy could feel the little one sniffing lightly, probably to catch his scent in order to soothe himself. Billy rubbed his sons back gently, asking, “Do you wanna have some ice cream?”

The little one popped his face out of his hiding spot, slightly wet blue eyes meeting Billy’s. The little one rubbed at an eye and muttered a quiet, “Ice c-l-eam daddy.”

Billy hated seeing his kid upset. It broke his heart. He swallowed the thickness in his throat and tried to keep his tears at bay, smiling at his baby boy and responding, “Yeah baby. Ice cream.” He bounced his little one in his arms, “Do you want your favorite peanut butter ice cream, hmm?”

Cory smiled lightly. 

Billy would do anything to ensure the light in his sons eyes never fades.

Christ he loved this kid very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once again, let me know if y’all want me to add more chapters🙂 And, thanks for the comments and kudos!❤️


End file.
